


The "Abandoned" House

by PharmaBuns



Series: Monstrous Debauchery [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Ghost Sex, M/M, Monsters, No Lube, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmaBuns/pseuds/PharmaBuns
Summary: Created from a dream I had. Might continue into a full story if you all want me to.You decide to search an abandoned house. All goes well until you begin to go upstairs and are met by possibly the original house owner who doesn't appreciate you intruding into his household.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Monstrous Debauchery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. The Beast

You opened the door to the old, abandoned house. As it slid open, it creaked loudly and the cobwebs that were hanging on to the corners snapped and disintegrated. A musky smell was the first thing to hit your nose, air that had sat still for far too long finally being desturbed by your movements. You took a step inside, the dust that had accumulated on the floor spreading out as your foot made contact, the wood grunting and complaining about the new added weight. Once fully inside you shut the door behind you, the creek deafening in the small space.  
You couldn't remember why you came here. You were just here now, in this moment among the decay of the once surely lively house. For a moment you felt uneasy to move, believing that maybe it would be better to go back, then to stay in the house that you were clearly unwelcomed into. Instead you forced down the feeling and continued your exploration, not sure of what you expected to find.  
From where you stood you could see a living area, the edges of a kitchen and a flight of steep stairs that you had no doubt someone had tripped a few times on by the smallness of the steps. You walked into the living area first, looking around at everything left behind by its owners. There was a fireplace at the far end, still adorned with a couple of discolored vases and some picture frames, the pictures inside either too covered in dust or too faded over the years to tell what they once showed. Probably both. Next to the fireplace on different sides, was a dining table and a worn down, probable once comfy lazy chair.  
Everything was so simplistic, yet had so much detail. The ware from repeated use was muted by the dust and cobwebs that hung to everything in the room.  
You decided to check out the kitchen next, but the closer you got the more you noticed a foul smell. There were rusted pots and pans still left on the wood stove possible from a dinner never finished, dishes still next to the stove. The sink itself still had dishes in it. You looked over, eyes catching the probable source of the smell. An old storage cabinet, leaking a black liquidish mold that you had no intentions on getting closer to.  
You next moved on to the stairs read to head up when you stopped. The hairs on the back of your neck stood straight up at the feeling of being watched. Your breath shook lightly, your body fighting on whether it wanted to run up the stairs or turn around to see if anything was there. You finally decided on the ladder and whipped your head around to find what you expected to. Nothing. Nothing but the old chair that was ripped and torn with springs popping out of the cushen and the dining table that had yet to be set for the meal still left over in the kitchen. You took a deep breath, trying to relax your nerves before you took the first step up.  
The creak it made startled you, not only making you jump slightly, but also making you question if the stairs would even hold you. You decided to take your chances, and took another step slowly, creaking out a warning yet still holding your weight. Just like that you slowly made your way up, step by step, reaching half way when-

"The pig grunted and squealed at the old farmer, its black beady eyes focusing on him unnaturally."

You stopped dead in your tracts, legs shaking, your breath following suit. There wasn't anybody here, there couldn't be you would have heard them walking. You would have seen them. The deep, broken voice continued, sounding like the deep rumble of distant thunder.

"And the farm held his pitch fork tightly, jabbing at the pig in hopes to scare it off. But the pig only squealed louder, its screams like the howling voice of the damned"

You didn't realize you were turning to look down the stairs until you saw the legs of who was speaking in the old chair next to the fireplace. You moved down a step, wide eyes trying to believe what they were seeing.

"Finally the farmer had enough, and sent the pitchfork down into the gut of the unholy creature before him. Yet the pig's screams turned to only laughter of the devil himself!"

The man was facing away from you. You could just see his jaw moving as he spoke. The plaid shirt he wore was muddy and torn in resemblance to his jeans. There was something wrapped around his head undoubtedly covering his eyes, making him blind yet you had a feeling he would- could still see you.

"And fire from the beast's belly climbed up the pitchfork, devouring the farmer and consuming him DRAGGING HIM DOWN DOWN TO HIS ETERNAL DAMNATION FOREVER BURNING IN HIS SINS!"

The being shot up, and you screamed tripping on the narrow stairs as you tried to race up them. Your knee caught the edge of one, ripping your skin open. The booming steps that neared you pushed you back to your feet as you bounded up the steps. When you reached the top, your breath was heaving, your panic clear to anyone listening. On the top floor you found three doors, unsure of which would have the best hiding place.  
As the booming steps hit the first step, your subconscious made the decision for you. You ran to the furthest door from the stairs, only wanting as much distance from the creature as possible. You slammed open the door before running in looking at your options which were looking nearly nonexistent. Finally you landed on the bed in the far corner, slamming the door shut behind you before running to the dresser in the room and pushing with all your might. At first, it barely budged but soon, whatever had been holding it still, gave way and with effort, screeched as up pushed it in front of the door. Once in place you ran to the bed, trying to not think about the possibilities of what could be underneath and crawled under it, as far as you could. Your breath was racing, forcing you to put a hand over your mouth to control its sound.  
The thunderous footsteps grew closer and closer as you cowered under the bed, finally stopping in front of the door. The handle turned as the door creaked open just slightly before the dressor stopped it. The beast outside grunted before he left out a bellowing scream, and with what seemed like no effort, pushed the dressor aside and pushed open the door.  
You clamped your hand tighter over your mouth as you let out a small whimper, praying he hadn't heard you. The beast stepped through the door, stopping in the middle of it, his waist down the only thing visible now. It was then you realized how stupid your ideato hide here had been. The bed was the only thing in the room. How could he not know where you were?  
You hadn't originally noticed the tears running down your cheeks until you felt it drop from your chin. You took a moment to quickly wipe your blurry eyes so you could see better and once they opened you let out a scream. You hadn't heard him move but now he was crouched down, "staring" right at you. Your crying became vocal as he reached out, grabbing your leg and began to pull you out. You screamed again, clawing at the wood floor trying to just grab something to stop you from being pulled out. It was no use and soon you were completely out from under the bed. The beast planted one of his legs over top of one of your own to keep you from running away as you squirmed on your stomach. This seemed to make him lose balance just slightly and you tried to flip over to get his leg off of yours and possibly flee. Instead, he grabbed your throat, his hand aline showing how massive he was. It easily wrapped around cutting off air flow and leaving you silently gasping for air that wouldn't flow in.  
You struggled harder, trying to pull your leg free, and only succeeding in pulling yourself closer to the man. He grunted, his grip loosening enough to get in a much needed breath before it was forced close again. You repeated the action again, pressing yourself even further against him, just something to be able to breathe. Once again it loosened, not as much as previously but still enough.  
It was then you felt it, where you were pressing yourself and the soft bulge that hadn't been there previously. You wanted to vomit. You pushed yourself away, but the hand clutched twice as tight as before, pulling you back flush against him. This time his grip loosened enough for you to properly breathe, but it never left your neck. You shivered as the beast pulled you tighter against him, grinding your ass against his crotch. If you kept pulling away, he would probably strangle you to death. That's when you probably made the stupidest decision of your life time, but you would think about that later, right now you were more focused on staying alive, and if this is what needed to be done then so be it.  
You gulped, and pressed even harder, earning a grown from the beast. You could clearly feel the hard on now as itself against your ass. Maybe you could get away with a hand job, maybe a blowjob because there was no way that something that big was going to fit inside you.  
The beast groaned again, pressing his own hips against you, making you whimper lightly. You couldn't help thinking that if you weren't in a situation like this, that this would be hot and you would have probably already been dripping.  
Suddenly, you felt the hand not occupied by your neck, grab the waistband of your pants and ripped them down causing you to yelp, your underwear being dragged down with it. For just a moment, you tried to flee again but the hand clamped back down, not enough to choke you, but seemingly as a warning which was quickly followed by a booming "stay".  
You froze, shaking lightly. The air was chilled to your ass cheeks, and you yelped once again as a freezing hand grabbed one and squeezed roughly. Your breath hitched before you let out a whimper. He spread your cheeks apart, using his thumb you lightly run over your hole. You whimpered louder, your hips instinctively twitching away from the touch and you found yourself grateful that he didn't perceive it as an act to flee again. The beast pressed his thumb harder, making you gasp harshly as you felt it slowly slip inside you. He chuckled, the grin apparent even though you couldn't see his face. His thumb pressed deeper causing a shameful moan. It upset you more that it didn't exactly feel horrible. If anything it felt… just a tad good. You mentally cursed your body for betraying you when his thumb slipped out of you. For a second time, your panic skyrocketed as you heard him unbutton his pants and push them down. You squirmed in his grip around your neck beginning to plead with the beast.  
"N-no please! Wait!"  
The beast only growled, hand tightening even more to where it just began to cut off your air flow. You whimpered choosing to stay still. Maybe it wouldn't hurt that bad. Maybe it would only hurt for a second or two. You were ripped from your thoughts as you felt the tip press against your hole. You could feel the tears forming again as you shook.  
The pain was worse than anything you could have imagined. The beast pushed into you with a groan, eliciting a scream of pain from your lips. It felt like someone had poured boiling water inside of you. Tears streamed down your face as he pushed even deeper producing another cry from you. Your nails dug into the wood as your teeth clenched to the point it felt like they felt like they would shatter.  
Finally you felt the beast's hips lightly touch yours. You felt too full. The pain of being forced open with no lubrication dulled the pain you felt on the inside but that didn't mean it wasn't still there. You could feel your stomach bulging, your body trying its best to accommodate for the length and size inside you. A whole new fire was set inside of you as he pulled out. You whimpered loudly in pain, as he pushed back into you.  
The rhythm was thankfully slow, and at first it felt like the pain was only getting worse until slowly, with each push in and pull out the pain faded. By now the pace was a little faster yet still surprisingly gentle. You were starting to become a whimpering mess, refusing to think about how it felt more pleasurable than painful now.  
For the first time since you got into the position, the beast released your neck from his hold, moving his hand to join the other in grabbing your hips. His thrust became quicker and rougher, eliciting the first moan from you. You were sent on a downward spiral, quickly becoming a mess as the beast thrusted into you. It felt so good. You could feel the way he stretched you open, you could feel yourself clenching around him, and how his cock seemed to hit every good spot in you.  
And yet you knew everything about this was wrong. You just didn't care anymore. This had been purely to survive but now it was more than that.  
"H-harder! Oh god harder please!"  
You didn't even register the fact that you were begging someone who originally was trying to kill you, to fuck you harder. You were too caught up in the pleasure as he slammed into you, making your back arch. When he slammed into you again, you felt an explosion of pleasure as if he had hit some secret inside of you that you had never known of. You scream, the pleasure overpowering as his cock continued to pound into your as. He was grunting and panting loudly, his thrusts becoming quicker. You were nearing an edge you couldn't explain, your stomach clenching tighter and tighter, the pleasure built with each passing second, until the pressure finally popped and you screamed in euphoria. Even as you orgasmed, the beast continued to pound into you and soon enough you were nearing your second one. From the sound of his now desperate grunts, he was nearing his own. He pounded into you even harder to the point it almost hurt. The pressure in you was building so quickly and right before you felt you were going to burst once more, his thrusts became frantic before he slammed himself base deep inside you, and began to pump you full of hot fluid, sending you over the edge of your second orgasm.  
Your body was shaking as your clothes stuck to your sweat drenched skin. The beast stayed in you for a little longer, breathing heavily, before he slipped out of you, and fixed himself back into his pants. You still laid there, shaking and numb. The beast picked you up, fixed your pants, then laid you on the bed which creaked under your weight, just like everything else did in this house. Your eyes felt heavy, fighting to keep them open. The last thing you saw was the beast's face, eyes wrapped in gaws, and a smile that looked too soft to be adorning such features as his own. It made you smile softly yourself before your vision went black and you drifted off into dreams filled with warmth.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your search for a way out, but it looks like luck isn't on your side.

You woke to the sun beaming through a boarded up window. One that you didn't quite remember being there. You had hoped that you would wake up in your room, just to find that yesterday's events were all just a bad fucked up dream, but the creak of the old bed and the sharp searing pain in your ass told you otherwise. You groaned as you sat up, stretching out your aching limbs and hissed as a different pain shot up your leg. You looked down, seeing the tear in your pant leg which revealed a nasty scab on your knee. The memory flooded back to you tripping on the stairs in your desperate attempt to flee.  
You sighed, shaking the memory from your thoughts and attempted to stand. You wobbled lightly on your knee, body complaining at the effort. Taking a couple of steps, the pain faded quickly and became nothing more than just a light limp in your step as you walked to the door. As soon as you grabbed the knob you froze. What if he was still down there? What if when you tried to leave he attacked you? You doubted your plan from last night would work again. Not that you wanted that. Yeah, it had felt good in the end but still. You were not about to have a round two.  
Maybe it would be best for you to just stay up here. And what, wait for him to come back? Starve to death? Yeah, no thank you. You sighed, looking back at the window. Maybe you could… no that was stupid, you where on the second story, and with one knee already injured would would probably break both of your legs. Not to mention the boards that were blocking off your path.  
"Damn it," you whispered under your breath before finally gathering what guts you had and turned the knob. You sighed relieved, almost expecting it to be locked. Pulling open the door as quietly as possible, you stepped out. Each footstep you took sounding like a gunshot in the silence.  
The hallway was empty, but that didn't mean he wasn't still here. You took your steps slowly, time feeling like it had been put in slow motion till you reached the stairs. You peaked down them, seeing no sight of anyone. Taking your first step down the stairs that threatened so loudly to break, you began your descent into the living room. Reaching the final step, you made your way to the front door and as soon as you clutched the handle and pulled open the door, you were greeted with the happily beaming sun. You sprinted out, the door closing behind you. You took in a deep breath of the fresh air tears beginning to stream down your cheeks happy to finally be out of there.  
You kept running till you felt like you were a good distance away and stopped to take a breather. You had to figure out where you were. Taking a look around at the buildings that surrounded you, you noticed that everything looked abandoned. You were in the middle of nowhere, the empty waste looking like it spread for miles past the old town. The heat was nearly unbearable, the sun beating down on you as if it was trying to light you on fire. There was no green grass anywhere, sun undoubtedly killing it long ago. It was honestly almost funny how much it looked like an old western town.  
How did you even get here? You had to have come by car or something. No way you would have walked here in this heat, especially without food or water. So it was decided, you would walk around town to see if you could find how you got here, then get the hell out. Maybe while you were at it you could see if anyone was still living here. It was unliking, but perhaps there was still a chance.

You spent hours searching with no hope of finding anything. No car, no one in the small town and no doors would even open for you. You sat down in the shade that was created by the setting sun, huffing as you curled into yourself. How were you going to get out of here? At each side of the town the emptiness looked like it went on forever. You couldn't even get into any of the places that looked like stores to see if you could find anything to eat or drink. It was only made worse by the fact that the sun was quickly sliding into the horizon, and you knew that you would have to find some kind of shelter from the cold of the night. And if you couldn't open any of the other places, then that just left one.  
No. No way in hell were you going back to that house. You would rather freeze to death than get ripped apart by some demon man! Once the sun dipped low enough and the temperature began to drop, you found yourself second guessing your decision. It wasn't cold enough to freeze to death yet but you had no doubt that it would soon get there with the light not here to keep things warm. You huffed in frustration, get up on your feet. At least if you stayed in the house you had a chance of survival even if it was slim.  
Your limp had gotten worse from walking so much today, the pain much more noticeable than early. Thankfully, or maybe not, it didn't take you long to find the house. You took a deep breath before pushing it open and being welcome by the familiar sights inside. You didn't want to be here… but what other choice did you have. Stepping into the living room, it was empty just like the first time you entered. You gulped, fear making the hairs on your neck stand up.  
You walked forward, avoiding the stairs and went to the kitchen. There was still no way you were looking into the old, oozing refrigerator. No instead you went for the sink, hoping, praying that something still flowed through the pipes. You turned the handle with an ungodly screech. It made a strange gurgling for a moment and you nearly gave up on it before it came to life. You made a happy cheer, even though the water was tinted a muddy color. You let it run till most of the color left, finally cupping your hands and pulling the water to your lips and drinking the almost holy liquid. It tasted like dirt but right now you had no care in the world as you stuck your hands under the flow again and again until your thirst was finally satisfied.  
You shut off the sink and turned back around to leave. You needed to find somewhere to sleep. You looked at the chair and was quick to shove that out of the options. Don't mess with the big man's chair. Maybe you could sleep on the floor. But that would also mean you would be closer to the man. Which meant your only option was somewhere up.  
You sighed, running a hand through your hair, giving a small internal prayer to anything watching over you to just let you live one more night. You made your way to the stairs, taking a step and automatically freezing. Your hand shook against the rail, hell, your whole body was shaking. You took another step, slowly making your way up. It was as you reached the top of the stairs that you turned around. There was no sign of him. You let out a shaky breath, relaxing just slightly and turned back around.  
You made your way down the hall, checking each of the doors. Two of the closed doors were small bedrooms, one a bathroom and another a closet. Then you were back at the last door, still open from where you had left. You looked back at the other doors, questioning whether you should choose one of them instead. You supposed it really didn't matter, if he came back, you knew there was no way you could get away. You stepped in and closed the door behind you, and flopped onto the bed. It was so comfortable after today's heat and long walking. You curled up into yourself, eyes drifting closed, difficult to keep them open. In your last moments of consciousness, right before you found yourself no longer able to think. You could have almost swore you heard a footstep going up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about continuing this into a full story, but im not sure if that is something you all would want. Let me know and I'll continue it and you'll get to learn more about this mysterious creature.
> 
> P.s. sorry for any spelling errors I might have missed!


End file.
